


Secret Affection

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Kitty [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kitty!Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is able to change into a cat and we all know how much my favorite apostate loves cats. One-shot kmeme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Affection

None of his friends knew that Fenris rarely slept in his mansion anymore. They also didn’t know about his secret, a very closely guarded secret. The lyrium markings weren’t the only things his former master had done. He thought it was the lyrium that had allowed this change, but Fenris could shape shift. Perhaps Danarius had thought it funny to turn his ‘little wolf’ into a common housecat. He had used Fenris’ cat form as much as his elven form however. There had been many spying missions on rival magisters. Sometimes it was punishment, made to sit in his lap or walk leashed at his side throughout the villa.

Only Danarius could change him when Fenris was still his slave. When he had fled Seheron, eventually Fenris had learned the trick on his own. This little trick had been very useful in escaping slavers over the years. A cat could hide in places an elf couldn’t. Then he’d found Kirkwall and Hawke. It hadn’t been very useful after that but after a while Fenris found himself changing into the cat at night. He’d roam the alleys and backstreets, looking for something but not knowing what he searched for…until the abomination had discovered him one night.

Fenris wasn’t sure what had possessed him to actually respond to the mage’s cooing or his outstretched hand. He had been cautious of course but the mage’s voice, which he normally found slightly annoying at best, had been warm and inviting…gentle almost. His hands had known just where to scratch, when to stroke the soft black fur threaded with silver and most importantly, when to stop.

He had followed the mage home that night and had slept on his chest, woke to those talented fingers running through his fur. The mage had gone about his business and Fenris had slunk out, back to his mansion. Fenris avoided the abomination for a while and his cat form. Puzzled at his desire to feel the scratching and the petting, confused with his wanting to sleep on the warm chest strangely solid with muscle and let the man’s heartbeat lull him to sleep.

Eventually his desire overrode his sense and he did go back. Stalking confidently into the clinic and threading through the mage’s legs, rubbing his furry cheeks against those shiny boots until he’d been seen. His expression, surprised but genuinely happy, had been a thing of beauty. A small smile, honey brown eyes that lit warmly and those talented hands… that scratched behind his larger than average ears.

Fenris was allowed to come and go as he pleased but the abomination was always happy to see the black and silver kitty. There was plenty of petting and scratching, sometimes simply relaxing on his lap while the mage worked at his desk. He wasn’t always at the clinic, out with Hawke or doing things Fenris would rather not think of. Never for more than a day or two and Fenris found himself going back more often until he was spending nearly every night he could in the abomination’s home.

During the day nothing had changed. Hawke was tolerant of their fighting and Fenris sometimes struggled to maintain the appearance of hostility. It wasn’t all for show however, the mage still had a knack for getting under his skin. Fenris didn’t let their daytime antics deter his nighttime wants…a need almost. To feel those fingers scratching and stroking, to feel the rumbling purr that the mage never failed to elicit from him.

Fenris didn’t understand this need and it was a little confusing. No one else he had allowed to pet him had been able to fulfill this. Perhaps this want that he hadn’t been aware of is what had him prowling the night, searching. He didn’t roam the alleys and side streets anymore. On most nights, Fenris simply went to his clinic.

That was where he was headed now, staying close to the wall and wary of the Darktown natives. He easily hopped over the piles of rubbish knowing the door would be left open for him if the mage was there. Knowing the affection he would get was given willingly, and grudgingly accepting the affection he would give was also willing.


End file.
